COSG Codex/Species Primary
Primary Codex Entries Federation Species 'Akurani' At the turn of the century following the Reaper War, the Akurani had just discovered deep space flight upon finding a colony on the planet of Rendor. A passive socialist species, the Akurani immediately attempted to open discussions with the Turians. The Turians however choose to hold, waiting for an Council contingent from the Citadel to arrive. Shortly after Akurani joined received their spot on the Citadel and the Galactic Federation of Allied Systems. They are a race of dark, rough-skinned, reptilian humanoids, typically standing at about 5’10” tall and rather bulky in size. Rather open and friendly, the species is viewed as peaceful by the galaxy as a whole, this is also attributed to their neutral and peacekeeping stances in most galactic situations. However most of the Akurani are physically stronger than Turians and Humans, and naturally fast reflexes, making them excellent combatants. They have an average life span of 200 years. The Akurnai are recognized for their sense of duty, preservation, peace, and their acknowledgement of personal freedoms. They have adapted well across the galaxy, and have large presences on Thessia, Earth, and the Citadel. Their home world is the oasis filled planet of Akasatuia. 'Asari' The were the first species to discover the Citadel. When the arrived, it was the asari who proposed the establishment of the Citadel Council to maintain peace throughout the galaxy. Since then, the asari have served as the mediators and centrists of the Council, up until after the Reaper War, and the discovery that the asari elite had hid the existence of a Prothean Beacon from their people and the galaxy at large. This caused a schism in the Asari Republics, and caused them to lose some standing, but not much that they don't still hold major political power in the newly formed Galactic Federation of Allied Systems. A race bearing many similar features to the human female, the asari are mono-gendered. They reproduce through a form of parthenogenesis. They can attune their nervous system to that of another individual of any gender, and of any species, to reproduce. This capability has led to unseemly and inaccurate rumors about asari promiscuity. Asari can live for over 1,000 years, passing through three stages of life. In the Maiden stage, they wander restlessly, seeking new knowledge and experience. When the Matron stage begins, they "meld" with interesting partners to produce their offspring. This ends when they reach the Matriarch stage, where they assume the roles of leaders and councilors. 'Brichi' Hailing from the water world of Krealosh, the Brichi are a very civilized and advanced culture. Though they had never discovered deep space flight until they received aid from the Asari, around 2206 CE, they’re technology matched that of Earth in the 22nd century. They had a very dedicated and determined sense of duty, and over the past decades it has become legendary in the galaxy. They are an extremely tempered people, often holding their concentration through all difficulties. This has greatly helped the Brichi assimilate into the galaxy and the Federation. They’re government was already in the form of a republican senate as well, making the transition easier. The Brichi are an amphibious humanoid race, possessing low light vision and excellent swimming skills, as well as decent natural strength. Though they have such an aptitude for the water, the Brichi prefer to live on land, and have no struggle doing so. The hair-like head-tresses they possess grant them with an excellent ability of sensing pheromones. A distinct factor is the accent and speech impediment most Brichi have. They have a life span of 120-years, and in terms of their culture they are very sophisticated, with the arts, literature, music, and fashion playing huge roles in their society. Their affinity for arts has become renowned in the galaxy. Though they appear to be docile and peaceful to the galaxy as a hole, the Brichi people have a fierce resolve that rivals that of the Krogan. 'Drell' Three centuries ago, the hanar helped 375,000 members of the drell race migrate to the hanar home world, Kahje, to escape the environmental extermination that had claimed the remaining 11 billion drell. Nearly all drell demonstrate tremendous loyalty to their famously reclusive saviors. The intimacy of their relationship, expressed in a formal sociopolitical alliance called the Compact, also results in extremely close personal relations in which some drell actually learn hanar Soul names. While most drell reside on Kahje, some assist hanar off-world as envoys, researchers, co-investors, wayfarers, assassins or otherwise, eager to help their saviors. For a century, galactic wisdom has held that behind any high-ranking hanar hides a resourceful and fanatically devoted drell. The omnivorous, reptilian drell possess an average life span of 85 galactic standard years. Having evolved on an arid planet, drell face serious illness on the hanar home world, especially Kepral's Syndrome, a fatal bacterial lung disease. 'Elcor' The elcor are a Citadel species native to the high-gravity world Dekuuna. They are massive creatures, standing on four muscular legs for increased stability. Elcor move slowly, an evolved response to an environment where a fall can be lethal. This has colored their psychology, making them deliberate and conservative. Elcor speech is ponderous and monotone. Among themselves, scent, slight movements, and sub-vocalized infra-sound convey shades of meaning that make a human smile seem as subtle as a fireworks display. Since their subtlety can lead to misunderstandings with other species, the elcor often go out of their way to clarify when they are being sarcastic, amused, or angry. Dekuuna's high gravity impedes mountain formation. Most of the world consists of flat, open plains which prehistoric elcor wandered across in small family bands. Modern elcor still prefer open sky, and become restless and uncomfortable on long starship journeys. 'Hanar' The Hanar are a Citadel species known for excessive politeness. They speak with scrupulous precision, and take offense at improper language. Hanar that expect to deal with other species take special courses to help them unlearn their tendency to take offense at improper speech. All hanar have two names. The Face Name is known to the world; the Soul Name is kept for use among close friends and relations. Hanar never refer to themselves in the first person in conversation with someone they know on a Face Name basis. To do so is considered egotistical, so instead they refer to themselves as "this one", or the impersonal "it". Their homeworld, Kahje, has 90% ocean cover and orbits an energetic white star, resulting in a permanent blanket of clouds. Due to the presence of Prothean ruins on the world, many hanar worship them, and hanar myths often speak of an elder race that civilized them by teaching them language. Despite the recent knowledge that the Protheans were exterminated by the Reapers, many hanar believe their prothean Gods became martyrs, laying the way for the hanars' own salvation. 'Human' Humans, no longer new to the galactic scene have built themselves a reputation as famous as it is infamous. Known for their bravery and heroics, as well as their aggression and war mongering, humanity is a very divided race among the galaxy. They were at the forefront of the establishment of the Galactic Federation of Allied Systems, but also engineered the rise of the human-centrist alliance, the Exodus Dominion. It was the galaxy's biggest icon however, that was a human, Commander Shepard, the man who defeated the Reapers, and stopped the endless cycle of extermination. One of the most diverse races, humans have a multiple of ethnicity and differences between them, be it physical or cultural differences. They are of average height and build though great variations exist between individuals, and though they are not as inherently strong as some species like Krogan, or as quick as Salarians, they are adaptable and tough. As such they have gained notoriety for their courage. Humans live to be anywhere from 150 to 200 years old. They can be found across the galaxy, anywhere from their home world of Earth to the farthest reaches of the Terminus Systems. Since the foundation of the Federation, the Systems Alliance has remained the largest human-dominant government in the galaxy, though it is rivaled by the Exodus Dominion. A anxious cold war has remained between the two since the Dominion War. 'Ithurion' The Ithurions are a near-human species that hail from Ithuria, located on the fringes of Federation Space. It is known for its inhospitable terrain and predatory life. They are a species renowned for having a fierce sense of self-determination and an equally dominant need for independence. Because of this, they often find their relationship with the Federation to be tenuous at times, but nevertheless, they joined the Galactic Federation of Allied Systems in 2239 CE. They are near-human, bipedal, a pair of eyes, ears, nearly identical body systems and skeletal development, but they have several features that stood apart from their human counterparts. The most noticeable are the notches that form on the crown of their skull. These sometimes even form as horns, in varying patterns as well, often growing at puberty. It is taken as a sign of adulthood by the Ithurion people. Like humans they can also grow hair on the top of their scalp. They have a higher pain tolerance than humans and possessed a second heart. Their government is similar to the Courts of Dekuuna, operating off of a tribal system that encompasses their entire planet, with each tribe's elder leaders working together as a sort of council. This helped them assimilate into the Federation with some ease. 'Iscavari' The Iscavari are a reptilian race that were discovered in 2227 CE, after one of their patrol vessels entered into a standoff with the Systems Alliance. The episode was solved quickly and it was discovered the Iscavari were a peaceful race, operated by a monarch system of government. They slowly introduced themselves into the galactic community, and by 2235 CE, were given a spot on the Galactic Federation of Allied Systems. Hailing from the swamp world of Kettuah, the Iscavari are a reptilian race, a very tall one at that with the average male standing at 6.9 ft, and females at 6.5 ft. They bared resemblance to Salarians in terms of their body structure, they were lean, long, and limber, possessed high metabolism, and had very fast reflexes. Unlike salarians however, they have near human like skulls, but longer and more angled, with large dark eyes, and skin colors ranging from blue to green. 'Keeper' The keepers are a bio-engineered, insectoid race found only on the Citadel. They are completely docile and harmless, and appear to exist for no other reason than to maintain the Citadel and its systems. Though their true origin is unknown, it is believed they were created by the Reapers(via genetic manipulation of a past species) to maintain repairs during the dark years between invasions, so that the Citadel would be found in pristine condition by the time another species rose up and found the station. After the defeat of the Reapers, the functions of the Keepers would not change, as they continue to this day, to repair and function as the peaceful custodians of the Citadel. The keepers themselves reveal nothing of their nature and often undertake tasks that seem bizarre to other races, like rearranging offices or even changing architecture down on the Wards, with no explanation. In fact, all attempts to communicate with them have been in vain. They go about their work, seemingly oblivious to the hustle and bustle going on around them. Apart from curious scientists (and the occasional inconvenienced citizen who has had their office rearranged) most people on the Citadel stop noticing the keepers soon after they arrive. 'Krogan' The krogan evolved in a hostile and vicious environment. Until the invention of gunpowder weapons, "eaten by predators" was still the number one cause of krogan fatalities. Afterwards, it was "death by gunshot". When the salarians discovered them, the krogan were a brutal, primitive species struggling to survive a self-inflicted nuclear winter. The salarians culturally uplifted them, teaching them to use and build modern technology so they could serve as soldiers in the Rachni War. Liberated from the harsh conditions of their homeworld, the quick-breeding krogan experienced an unprecedented population explosion. They began to colonize nearby worlds, even though these worlds were already inhabited. The Krogan Rebellions lasted nearly a century, only ending when the turians unleashed the genophage, a salarian-developed bioweapon that crushed all krogan resistance. The genophage was later cured thanks to the combined efforts of the Systems Alliance and Turians. Since then the Krogans have proven their commitment to the galaxy, assisting in the rebuilding of the Milky Way, the reformation of the Citadel, and peacekeeping operations. This was the result of Urdnot Wrex’s leadership, as the Urdnot Empire became a major player in Galactic Federation of Allied Systems, forming a strong union with the Systems Alliance and Turian Hierarchy. 'Munari' 'Quarian' A race formally shunned from the galactic political face due to their creation of the Geth, the Quarians, for the most part have found themselves once again apart of the greater galactic community. This was due to their contributions against the Reapers, and they are now apart of the Galactic Federation of Allied Systems. Quarians are generally shorter and of slighter build than humans, and their eyes can see into the ultraviolet side of the light spectrum. They have three thick fingers and a thumb unlike humans, as well as bowed legs and three toed feet. Though not as substantially weak as it was a century ago, Quarians are known for their hampered immune systems, and are required to wear their suits most of the time for health purposes. They reside on their home world of Rannoch, protected by the massive Quarian Fleet, formally the Migrant Fleet. They are renowned for their skill with technology. Though there are still isolated pockets of neutral Quarian groups throughout the lesser explored edges of the Terminus Systems. 'Raloi' The raloi are an avian species originating on the planet Turvess, who made first contact with the asari in 2184 after launching their first space telescope and discovering the asari cruiser Azedes in their system. Their introduction into the galaxy was filled with turmoil, as they intended to join the galactic community, at the wrong time however, shortly after the Reapers launched their invasion of the galaxy. The Raloi secluded themselves to Turvess, but after the defeat of the Reapers, they slowly began to reach out to the galaxy, eventually joining the Citadel and then the Galactic Federation of Allied Systems as well. Raloi are avian in appearance, and quite tall, similar to turians. Due to an outbreak of an alien flu virus among the raloi during the ceremonies held to welcome them to the galactic community, the raloi have to wear environmental suits while in contact with other alien species. The Raloi government is that of a feudal imperial dynasty, numerous lords operate under the control of a single Emperor. The caste system is in wide effect there as well, and though that breaks galactic Federation laws, the GFIS has allowed it, and overtime have worked with the Raloi to decrease the severity of their caste gap. 'Salarian' The second species to join the Citadel, the salarians are warm-blooded amphibians with a hyperactive metabolism. Salarians think fast, talk fast, and move fast. To salarians, other species seem sluggish and dull-witted. Unfortunately, their metabolic speed leaves them with a relatively short life span; salarians over the age of 40 are a rarity. The salarians were responsible for advancing the development of the primitive krogan species to use as soldiers during the Rachni Wars. They were also behind the creation of the genophage bioweapon the turians used to quell the Krogan Rebellions several centuries later. Following the end of the Reaper War, the Salarians experienced a schism as the Krogan were allowed into the Citadel Council. The ending result was a short but costly civil war that resulted in the formation of the Salarian Federation which rejoined the Galactic Federation of Allied Systems. The Salarian Union has since cut off all contact with the council and the Federation. Salarians are known for their observational capability and non-linear thinking. This manifests as an aptitude for research and espionage. They are constantly experimenting and inventing, and it is generally accepted that they always know more than they're letting on. 'Turian' Roughly 1,200 years ago, the turians were invited to join the Citadel Council to fulfill the role of galactic peacekeepers. The turians have the largest fleet in Citadel space, and they make up the single largest portion of the Council's military forces. As their territory and influence has spread, the turians have come to rely on the salarians for military intelligence and the asari for diplomacy. Despite a somewhat colonial attitude towards the rest of the galaxy, the ruling Hierarchy understands they would lose more than they would gain if the other two races were ever removed. Turians come from an autocratic society that values discipline and possesses a strong sense of personal and collective honor. Despite initial animosity between the two, the Turians have become apart of one of the strongest alliances in the galaxy along with the human Systems Alliance and the Urdnot Empire. 'Volus' The volus are a member species of the Citadel with their own embassy, but they are also a client race of the turians. Centuries ago, they were voluntarily absorbed into the Hierarchy, effectively trading their mercantile prowess for turian military protection. Irune, their homeworld, lies far beyond the normal life zone of its star. However, the world has a high-pressure greenhouse atmosphere that traps enough heat to support an ammonia-based biochemistry. As a result, the volus must wear pressure suits and breathers when dealing with other species as conventional nitrogen/oxygen air mixtures are poisonous to them, and in the low pressure atmospheres tolerable to most species, their flesh will actually split open. Volus culture is tribal, bartering lands and even people to gain status. This culture of exchange inclines them to economic pursuits. It was the volus who authored the Unified Banking Act, and they continue to monitor and balance the Citadel economy. Non Federation Species 'Batarian' In the early 2160s, the Alliance began aggressive colonization of worlds in the Skyllian Verge(WOTE), much to the dismay of the who had been developing the region for several decades. In 2171, the batarians petitioned the Council to declare the Verge a "zone of batarian interest". The Council refused, however, declaring unsettled worlds in the region open to human colonization. In protest, the batarians closed their Citadel embassy and severed official diplomatic relations with the Council, effectively becoming a rogue state. They instigated a proxy war in the Verge by funneling money and weapons to criminal organizations, urging them to strike at human colonies. Hostilities peaked with the of 2176, an attack on the human capital of Elysium by batarian-funded pirates and slavers. In 2178, the Alliance retaliated with a crushing assault on the moon of Torfan, long used as a staging base by batarian-backed criminals. In the aftermath, the batarians retreated into their own systems, and are now rarely seen in Citadel space. Following the destruction of the Baht system in an effort to slow the Reaper invasion, and the decimation of Batarian space as a result of the Reapers, the Batarian culture has been shattered. The former space they controlled is now a warzone, with nearly every conflict locked into civil wars between insurgencies, forces still loyal to the hegemony, and Federation peacekeeping forces. Various war bands of Batarian forces roam the war torn reaches of the Attican, vying for control among one another while simultaneously fighting Alliance and Exodus forces. Only one single Batarian world has allied itself with the Federation. 'Cancor' The Cancor were first met in 2243 CE, after one of their vessels engaged an Alliance Patrol with in their system. The Cancor were defeated, but took down several Alliance ships. The Cancor Government, an autocracy opened negotiations with the Alliance and Federation over the return of the Cancor crew members that had been captured. Eventually the prisoners were released, and the Cancor chose to cease contact with the rest of the galaxy. Since then several conflicts between Cancor forces and the Alliance has occurred, leaving the galaxy with a less than pleasant view of the Cancor. Some of the species has made their way from their homeworld Ikken and into the galaxy, mostly as mercenaries and pirates. An athropoda humanoid species, the Cancor are built like humans, and have rough, thick, crab like skin that protects them. Their face lacks lips and they are purely carnivores. Some Cancor possess hair like features often forming in thick dreaded braid like bands on their heads. On average, a single Cancor stands at about 6.3 feet tall, and though strong, they are not considered an agile, quick, or adaptable species, putting them at a disadvantage against their primary enemy, . On average Cancor liver for 75 years, but some live much longer due to cybernetics. The species itself in recent years have become obsessed with cybernetics, removing their own extremities and replacing them with synthetic limbs. This has helped make up for their speed disadvantages in battles. 'Collectors' A once dreaded and terrifying species living beyond the Omega 4 mass relay in the Terminus Systems, the mysterious Collector species has all but disappeared. Collectors are human-sized insectoid bipeds and can resemble massive winged beetles. Many were killed during the Reaper War and those that survived found themselves severed from the control of Harbinger, fighting as a unified race for the lost memory of what they used to be, . Since the end of the war they have vanished, and it is assumed they either died out, or fled to the farthest reaches of space, possibly to live in peace, far from the memories of what used to be their Prothean Galaxy. Collectors generate permanent stasis fields around themselves, creating nightmarish red-shifted energy fields. In battle, they hold position whenever possible, relying on their aggressive biotics and nearly limitless power. Several types of bipedal Collectors have been identified, including minions, defenders, zealots, assassins, and artillery-operators. 'Kinaro' 'Rachni' 'Vorcha' Although they resemble a mammal-reptile cross, the vorcha have no terrestrial analogue. They are humanoid in form, but vorcha have "clusters" of non-differentiated neoblast cells, like those of Earth's planarian worms. Damaged vorcha cells mature into specialized structures to alleviate injury or stress. Transformations include thicker skin following injury, lung adaptation for barely-breathable atmospheres, and stronger cardio-skeletal muscle under high gravity. Skull capacity and brain size do not change, and vorcha rarely make more than one somatic overhaul. Vorcha assault each other frequently, causing their young to gain strength, intelligence, and resilience. As a result, vorcha see inflicting and receiving pain as normal communication. Few vorcha study professions, in part because their average life expectancy is only 20 years. Because vorcha can eat and breathe nearly anything, they can live almost anywhere, but racism prevents them from integrating into most societies that dismiss them as vermin. They have few employment options beyond krogan mercenary bands. 'Yahg' The yahg are a race of massive apex predators from the world of Parnack whose rise to sentience in no way blunted their violent nature. A group of yahg is unable to cooperate until a single leader has been determined through either social maneuvering or brute force, but no grudges are held once a yahg establishes dominance. Former rivals serve their new superior's purpose with unflinching loyalty and relentless determination, a legacy of their origin as a pack species. Their eight eyes are another sign of their hunter ancestry -- all four pairs are geared toward tracking down and predicting the movements of prey. Sophisticated and keenly developed sensitivity to movement and light have made yahgs masters at reading body language, regardless of species. Much to their short-lived chagrin, the Council's first contact teams discovered it was nearly impossible to lie to the yahg. Category:COSG Category:Chronicles of a Silent Galaxy Category:Species Category:Codex Category:Background Category:WolfOfTheEast Category:Articles by WolfOfTheEast